whisky coated candy
by xporcelain
Summary: AU. When you have your first Halloween at seventeen, you know things aren't going to be normal.


**disclaimer:** i own Fairy Tail. GET AT ME, LAWYERS.  
><strong>dedication:<strong> to fucking shit up on Halloween. COZ IT'S AWESOME

**notes:** wouldn't it be funny if i actually got sued for the disclaimer?  
><strong>notes2:<strong> this is late. sososo late. and short. and possibly on the verge of crack BUT IT'S HALLOWEEN SO I REALLY DON'T CARE. SCARE CHILDREN AND GAIN WEIGHT, THAT'S THE HALLOWEEN MOTTO BOYS AN' GALS.  
><strong>notes3:<strong> warning; slight crack and OOC behaviour ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>whisky coated candy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

**:**

"You ready?"

"Not at all…"

"Great, then let's get our asses movin'!"

Lucy groaned, letting Natsu drag her down the driveway of her house. Damnit, she knew this was a bad idea! She should have _never_ let the pink haired idiot know she'd never celebrated Halloween before. Why would she have? She grew up in a closed environment, and her father never saw the point to it. Thus, the blonde had never gone trick-or-treating. And she was all right with this. _Really_.

But no, when he'd found out, he'd insisted that she needed to have the experience.

So here she was.

Walking down the street.

At night.

Dressed up asAlicefrom wonderland.

(except her dress was too short and her stocking's were too high and her neckline was too low- okay, maybe the costume wasn't so bad, because she looked pretty damn sexy.)

"Look, Natsu, if I'm gonna do this… I'm not gonna be able to do it sober."

**:**

**:**

The street's were filled with children screaming, laughing, and munching on candy when their parents weren't looking. There were various sounds coming from the different houses- spooky wind blow, stairs creaking, women screaming.

The usual sound of Halloween, in Magnolia.

Lucy squeaked as she barely dodged a zombie, laughing when a high pitched, "Sorry!" came from the figure. Looking over her shoulder, she observed what the others were doing, barely concealing another laugh just looking at them.

To "ease her pain," as Mira had put it, she and Erza had gone along with Lucy's theme. Erza was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, with a ball gown that Lucy thought was too damn pretty for Halloween, and Mira was the White Queen, looking too damn _angelic_ for Halloween. Gray, who'd been all too eager to "help" (read: annoy) Lucy with the "wonders" of Halloween , had gone as the Mad Hatter.

(with a hat that, in Lucy's opinion, was too damn _awesome_, and she decided she would wear it by the end of the night.)

And Jellal, who Lucy suspected had gotten tricked into the whole thing, was The Red Knight.

("So… does this mean you're, like, Erza's bitch?"

"He already _was_ Erza's bitch."

"I hate you all.")

And Natsu, for some reason, had gone as a street performer- fire eater, to be exact. Looking over his costume, Lucy barely concealed her blush. _I can see his friggin' chest. Just. What the hell._

"Hey Luce, you pervin' me over there?"

Lucy jumped, blinked, looked up to meet Natsu's mischievous gaze, and blushed, ignoring the various snickers.. "As if!" She snapped back, turning to face forward. "I was just thinking that you should of actually, y'know, worn _clothes_?"

She didn't even need to turn back- she heard the grin in his voice when he said, "but didn't 'cha know, the whole point of Halloween is to see who can wear the least?" Pausing, he added, "and it looks like you're winning _that_ contest."

"Now who's pervin'?" She grumbled, ducking her head and attempting to use her curled hair to hide her blush. How was she going to _survive_ this night?

"Hey, Gray, can you pass me your bottle?"

"_Whaa_? This is _pop_-"

"Shut up and gimme."

"Alcoholic…"

"_Natsu I swear to god_!"

**:**

**:**

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange-"

"Mira, please stop."

"Come with us and you will see, this, our town ofHalloween-"

"Mira, _people are staring_-"

Mirajane playfully stuck out her tongue, skipping ahead and carelessly singing. Lucy sighed, shaking her head and smiling despite the situation. Surprisingly, things weren't as bad as she'd thought they'd be. Mirajane sang endlessly, Natsu and Gray competed for who could get the most candy-

("No, you can _not_ steal from little kids!")

-and Jellal and Erza sat back and shook their heads at everyone's stupidity.

Lucy just walked, knocked on doors, gladly accepted the candy (diet be _damned_) and _laughed_. Maybe it was the whisky, but she was actually enjoying herself.

_Oh god, you sound like Cana, thinking you need to be buzzed to be happy…_ She laughed and shook her head at herself, zoning out for a moment, completely oblivious to the pair sneaking up on her.

"It's our town, everybody-"

"_SCREAM!_"

Lucy shrieked, jumped, and flailed her arms around. All at the same time. Spinning around with wide eyes, she shrieked again when she saw Natsu and Gray, clutching their stomach's laughing.

"You- idiots!" She squawked, swinging her bag of candy and aiming for Gray, who easily dodged.

"Oh, man- you should of- your face-" Natsu choked out, rubbing his eye as if to swipe away a tear. Lucy scowled, hopping around him.

"Erza! Are you really just going to let them get away with these shenanigans?"

Erza stared, unblinking. Then, her lip twitched.

"_Shenanigans_."

Lucy gaped. "Erza's lost it! _Ruuuun_!" Spinning on her heel, she ran ahead- snatching Gray's hat as she passed him, snickering evily as she did so.

"Hey, give that back!"

"No! It's too awesome for you!"

As he began to chase the blonde, Mira smiled and shook her head, continuing on with her song.

"In this town of Halloween~"

**:**

**:**

"Natsu, I _don't like this_." Lucy whimpered, looking around the hall they were in with wide eyes. Bloodied handprints streaked the walls, some ending in claw marks. The floor groaned and creaked, as if it were about to snap under the pressure. Spider webs covered the ceiling, and the random portraits-

Lucy _swore_ they were watching her.

Added with the fact that everything seemed to be wobbling oddly, she did not feel safe. Natsu, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with their situation. As a blood curdling scream tore through the air, Lucy scrabbled to snatch onto his arm, only making him snicker.

"C'mon, Lucy. It's only a haunted house."

"My ass!" She hissed back, mentally cringing at the weak tone of voice. Then forgetting about how pathetic she sounded because, hello, her _life_ was on the line.

"Where are the others? I can't believe we got separated-"

"Stop being so dramatic, we didn't get separated," Natsu snorted, "We split up, remember? It's no fun if we're all together."

"Fuck fun!" Lucy snapped, Natsu laughing at her unusual cussing, "I want safety!"

"But you _are_ safe." He pointed out blankly. Lucy attempted to scoff, but it came out as a strangled gargle. As another scream, this one closer, slammed through her eardrums, she whimpered again, clutching Natsu's arm tighter.

Looking down at her and biting his lip, he sighed, stopping. "Look, if you really wanna leave-"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"-then we need to find the exit."

Lucy blinked. Then blinked again. Looking up at him, she cocked her head slightly to the side. After a moment, she slowly said, "You're telling me, you don't know where in this _god damned_ house we are?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Whoops?"

Just then, another creaking sound was heard. Lucy's head shot towards the sound, eyes widening when she saw a closet at the end of the hall slowly opening-

And almost bulging out of their sockets when a figure stepped out.

"_OHMYGOD. HE'S GOT A FUCKING CHAINSAW. OHMY- STOP LAUGHING AND RUN, DUMBASS!_"

**:**

**:**

"There you guys are! We were looking all over for- Lucy, what _happened_?"

"I… no."

"Huh? Wha- oh my god. You peed yourself."

"No I didn't! Natsu spilt his water on me!"

"Mhm, did you, Natsu?"

"Lucy, I haven't had any water all night, silly~"

"But- and the- at the end- Gah! I'm never going to another haunted house _again_!"

**:**

**:**

After her… _experience_, Lucy came to appreciate the crowded streets much, much more. Hell, she didn't even care if people stared at them anymore. Because if people stared, then it would be noticed if someone with a chainsaw came out and attacked them-

-unless the staring people had chainsaws themselves. The very thought made Lucy shudder, shrinking into Erza's side. For once, she appreciated the redhead's intimidating aura.

Natsu and Gray had resumed their contest, and Mira had moved onto something more… interesting, than singing.

"Your hair."

"Hm?"

"It's so _blue_."

"Thanks..?"

"And you're wearing red, so it looks so much bluer, and just- ohmigod."

Lucy smiled wryly. A buzzed Mira was a slightly dippy Mira.

It was getting later, and the streets had started to quiet down, the kids clearing out. Gray and Natsu had come back to join their group, mouth's too filled with candy to speak. Absently, Lucy reached into her own bag, taking out a tootsie pop. Chewing the candy, she looked around the street. The leaves, various colours of orange, red, and yellow, fell from the tree's with the slight wind. Jack-o-lanterns on people's porches lit up the dark spots, managing to make the area look less menacing, despite the pumpkin's purpose.

Actually, it was pretty peaceful-

"Oh my god!" Mira squawked suddenly, flying around and looking at Jellal with wide eyes. "Your hair's blue! Erza's is red! Do you know what this _means_?"

Wide eyed (and slightly scared) Jellal answered, "No?"

"This means," Mira paused for dramatic effect, a grin stretching across her face, "You guys are gonna have _purple haired babies_!"

**:**

**:**

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes!"

"But it's so-"

"Awesome?"

"I was gonna say ridiculous."

"Once we're done you get to go home."

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at her change of attitude. "Don't lie, you had fun tonight."

"… maybe."

"Maybe as in yes?"

"_Maybe_."

"So that means that next year-"

"Mira, play the music!" Lucy hollered, effectively cutting Natsu off. He just grinned.

Mira smiled, and then pressed play on her i-pod, which she'd "conveniently" brought along, and "conveniently" played outloud, and "conveniently" fit into a space on her dress.

Yeah, Lucy was convinced her friends were evil geniuses.

As the music started, Lucy closed her eyes, sucked in a breath-

_Here goes my last shred of dignity-_

-and did the time warp.

In the middle of the street.

With five other people.

At 11:59 at night.

Needless to say, Lucy Hearfilia's first Halloween was an event she wouldn't soon forget.

(Mainly because Jellal took numerous photos.

And posted them online.

Curse him-

It was always the quiet ones.)

**:**

**:**

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>this is- i can't just. it's shit. but i had to post something for Halloween. just- i had to.  
><strong>notes2:<strong> the question remains: did Lucy wet herself? DUNDUNDUN~ aha, happy Halloween guys!  
><strong>notes3:<strong> I DON'T CARE IF THERE'S MISTAKES I'M ON A DEADLINE!


End file.
